


First Impressions

by NegasonicTeenageWarhead



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Drama, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegasonicTeenageWarhead/pseuds/NegasonicTeenageWarhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, 1x2: Heero is the most powerful student in this school for rich kids, Duo is the new student who's on a scholarship. Soon they will find that in spite of what the proverb says, first impressions are not the most lasting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, Male/Male relationships, Lime/Lemon, Bullying.
> 
> Author Note's: First chapter of one of the two stories I'm currently working on. This one is loosely based on the anime "Hana Yori Dango" (Boys over Flowers). In fact that's the name of the .doc file as I didn't know how to properly name the story (lame, I know) I came up with "First Impressions" since we'll see how our two main characters see each other at first and how that will change once they get to know each other well. Something similar to what happens in "Pride and Prejudice"
> 
> Again I repeat, English is not my first language so you'll probably find some mistakes, I try to avoid making them but some may slip. If you find any you can tell me. Reviews, opinions, comments, critics and PMs are well received so feel free to write them.
> 
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> -NTW

_"It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,_  
_The moment to live and the moment to die,_  
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_  
_To fight, to fight, to fight!"_

 _This is War_  – 30 Seconds to Mars

The Romefeller Private Institute was the most distinguished private highschool in America. The school's motto  _'Forging the leaders of the World'_ as arrogant as it sounded was true -the sons and daughters of the most influential people in the world studied there.

But not even the almighty school could escape from the scholarship program the government and The Barton Foundation had created some years ago. If you were one of the top students in your class you could sign up and choose to which private school you would like to go. After taking several tests only the five students with the best results would earn a scholarship to finish their senior year in the institute they have chosen.

Persuaded by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen Duo signed up, he was after all one of the best students of his class. He chose The Romefeller Private Institute because it was close to where he lived and the scholarship only covered for whatever he needed in the institute, nothing else. Any other expenses were on the student or the student's family and neither Father Maxwell nor Sister Helen could afford housing or travelling costs for Duo.

Who would have guessed that Duo regretted so much applying for that scholarship? For any boy his age being a student at the prestigious Private Institute would have been a dream come true, but for him it was rather unpleasant. Here people didn't see you, they saw your money. You were as big and as important as the size of your fortune. For Duo this only meant one thing -he was nobody. He hated the pity looks they gave him, as if he was the school's charity case when in fact he was the only one who had earned his place there. The other students were there thanks to their parents' money.

He was an orphan, he had lived on the streets with his brother and when he turned seven he was found and taken in by Father Maxwell. He was never adopted by a family but Father Maxwell and Sister Helen loved him as if he was their own son. They raised him with all the love they could give and he loved them back as well. They became the family that life had denied him long ago.

Only a month went by from the beginning of the first semester and Duo already hated being there. Sighing he stood in the hallway, it was full of students all waiting for the bell to ring. He only had to endure one year and he could get out with a diploma from a prestigious highschool and eventually with a full scholarship to university. He could imagine Father Maxwell's and Sister Helen's proud faces. All they wanted for him was something that will secure his education and his future after highschool. He was seventeen and at eighteen whether he liked it or not he would have to leave the orphanage. The Government only kept kids in the system up to that age and as much as Father Maxwell and Sister Helen loved Duo the Priest and Nun couldn't afford higher education for him.

Suddenly all the chatting noise stopped, surprised Duo raised his head and looked around. He saw a boy, a freshman a couple of meters from him standing against the glass wall of the hallway, his expression was one of terror. Wondering what was happening Duo left the wall he was leaning on and took a few steps, seeing the reason -the reasons actually- why this boy looked as if he just had seen death standing in front of him.

Three boys were close him. Duo immediately recognized they were the G3 or 'The Great Three', the most influential students in school. In fact their parents were the powerful ones, but this transferred automatically to their children thus giving them and indescribably amount of influence over the students. Such was their influence that if they wanted they could turn the entire school against anyone and made that student quit school due to the amount of pressure that student had to endure.

Messing with them was not something you wanted.

"I'm really sorry, please, it was an accident!" The freshman pleaded.

The tall boy standing closest to him didn't say anything, just shot him an icy-glare that surely could freeze hell in a second.

"Pick up my bag." the icy-glare boy said in a low, threatening tone.

The freshman slowly kneeled and picked up the bag, he handed it to the tall boy and with a hard yank he took it from his hand. He turned around and kept on walking followed by the other two members of the G3. Duo's gaze was glued to the freshman's face, he frowned as he saw a tear run down the now trembling boy's cheek.

Something inside told him that what just happened was not right, something inside him was telling him to do something, to stand and face these so called 'Great 3', but he didn't. And that made him angry with himself.

When he was in his former school he always stood up for his friends, for anyone who he thought was being wronged. But now he just stood there and watched someone being bullied for being a bit clumsy.

But he thought for a second in all the things he could lost if these idiots decided to pick on him, and certainly none of the other students will come to his aid so for the time being, even if he didn't like it, he had to be as invisible as possible.

Suddenly he felt a smack and his backpack flew off his shoulder and landed on the floor next to his feet. He realized he had stayed staring at the boy, thinking, and didn't realized that the G3 were walking straight to where he was standing.

The first to walk pass him and the leader of the group was Heero Yuy –also the one who smacked his backpack. He was the son and sole heir of a Russian tycoon and CEO of a multinational corporation called 'Wing Enterprises'. If that was not impressive enough his mother was the daughter of the Japanese ambassador in America and was somehow related with the Royal Family back in Japan.

Duo had to admit that if Heero wasn't so high and mighty, he would be even more stunning than he already was. Yes, the bastard was stunning, he had the perfect mix of his parent's features. He had big, almond eyes that showed his Japanese heritage, but they were the most unusual and beautiful cobalt blue that Duo had ever seen. He was 6'2 with lush chocolate brown hair that made you wish you could run your hands through it all day long.

Behind him walked Wufei Chang, he was 5'9 and the son of a Chinese magnate who owned almost half of China. He had black hair and onyx eyes. His stride was proud but not in the same stuck up way as Heero's.

Duo bent down to pick up his old worn-down backpack when he saw Trowa Barton already picking it up. Both straightened up and Trowa gave him his bag and kept on walking following the other G3. Duo stared at the back of the guy. He was also as tall as Heero and the son of an important millionaire businessman. He was Heero's best friend and a silent character, speaking only when necessary but unlike Heero he never intimidated his classmates nor he mistreated them, he had a gentle character.

The bell rang and suddenly all of the students that were silently watching the events unfold walked to their corresponding classrooms as if nothing had happened. As Duo moved to go to his class someone called him from behind, he turned around and saw coach Merquise calling him.

"Duo, I'm glad I found you"

"Coach, anything you need?" Duo asked. Coach Merquise was a great teacher, he trained the school's basketball team and unlike the other teachers in school he didn't care about the student's bank accounts size, for him life was more than just money and he didn't make any preferences in the team. Nobody complained because they had won every single state school championship since he started coaching so no one poke their noses on how he handled the team. He was the only teacher he could talked to without feeling he was being looked down.

"We have a new student and I was supposed to take him to his classroom but I can't. Could you do me the favor?"

"Sure coach, where is he?" Duo answered smiling.

"He's waiting outside the principal's office. He has his timetable I just need you to take him to his classroom."

"Consider it done coach" He gave the coach the hand salute and winked. He knew the coach had a military past, he even fought at some armed conflict in a foreign country. He was given an Honorable Discharged before becoming the school's basketball team coach. And since the coach didn't seem to be bothered by this sometimes he did that salute to him. The coach laughed and turned continuing to where he was heading.

Duo walked through the hallways until he reached the administrative section and headed towards the Principal's Office. Outside there was a wooden bench, generally grounded students sat there waiting for their meeting with the Principal but now a blonde boy was sitting there staring at the window, his bag on the floor next to his feet.

"Hi!" Duo greeted him cheerfully.

The boy looked at him and both froze. They stared at each other with an expression of surprise on their faces. The blonde boy gradually stood up still looking at Duo's face.

"Duo?" he asked not giving credit to his eyes.

"Quatre?" Duo asked with the same discredit tone in his voice as the other boy.

Slowly their expressions began to change and happiness started to spread all over their faces. Duo dropped his bag on the floor and both boys hugged each other fiercely.

"Oh my God I can't believe this!" Quatre said while hugging Duo, "It's been like...like four years!"

Duo backed down from the hug keeping his hands on the boy's shoulders. "H-How?...I-I mean..." Duo stammered.

"How I ended up in this school?" Quatre said, Duo nodded at the blonde's statement. "Well..."

"Yeah?"

Duo remembered that Quatre's father had a small fortune back in Arabia, but it had been severely reduced because he was the only son and he had like twenty-something sisters. Every time one of them got married it was a blow to the family's fortune because his father had to pay a dowry to the groom.

"Well, my family had some lands back in Arabia and last year father decided to estimate their value and they found out there was an oil well right there in the middle!" Duo's eyes opened in surprise. He stood there watching his friend in awe.

"You mean you're rich now?"

"Disgustingly rich" Quatre said, giggling and blushing a bit.

"But don't worry" he added quickly, "It hasn't changed me a bit. I'm here because of my father's wish. If it was for me I'd still be in my old school. I hate all this 'elite' crap." Duo laughed at his friend's remark. Quatre was never a person who cared about money, and he was sure that no amount of cash was going to change that.

"Well, money or not I'm happy that you're here!" Duo patted his friend's shoulder. "Come with me, I'm supposed to show you where your classroom is." They picked up their bags and walked back to the area where the classrooms were.

"In what class are you?" Duo asked.

Quatre pulled a timetable from his pocket and read it, "Class 12A-2".

Duo smiled widely, "No way! We're in the same class!"

They were together again just like when they were kids. Quatre's father sent him to America when he was only six and from the moment they meet they became friends -until Duo changed schools when they finished junior high and they lost contact. But life it seemed was giving Duo a second chance and his beloved friend was back again in his life.

They arrived at class 12A-2, Duo knocked the door and both entered. The teacher looked at him, "I see you brought our new student. Go to your place Duo, and you" she said looking at Quatre, "please introduce yourself to the rest of the class."

Duo walked pass the teacher and went to his seat at the back of the class. Quatre stood in the front and introduced himself. He saw that the seat next to Duo was empty so he immediately took it. They smiled at each other and the teacher continued with his class.

A couple of weeks later the friends were closer than ever, it was like they have never been apart. It made things for Duo easier but he still got that 'wrong' feeling when he watched the G3 and their attitude –particularly Heero's- to the rest of the students.

Duo couldn't help thinking about Solo, what would his brother say about him turning a blind eye on the situations he saw? That made Duo sad, and angry but he had to protect himself. He couldn't afford to become a target to those bullies and risk the scholarship he had worked so hard to obtain.

One day Quatre and he were looking for a place to have lunch. The cafeteria was pretty much like a five star restaurant with waiters and a fancy menu. Duo brought his lunch from home, he couldn't afford to eat there and he refused to have Quatre paying for him. The teachers have already reprimanded them several times for eating in the classroom so they needed a quiet place to eat. After looking for a while they ended in the warehouse of the school. The place was always empty unless the janitor was leaving something there. Strangely they heard the sound of a flute coming from the end of the hall.

"Is that...a flute? Quatre asked looking at his friend raising his eyebrow.

"I guess...come, I want to know who's playing!" Duo grabbed Quatre by the hand and both ran down the hallway. They stopped in front of the double doors next to the 'emergency staircase' sign and slowly opened them. They walked out trying not to make any sound.

Sitting on the staircase, with his back on the wall, Trowa Barton was playing a sweet melody on his flute. His long fingers moved elegantly along the instrument, his eyes closed as if he was trying to ignore the world around him and focus solely on the song he was playing.

Both boys stood there, listening to the beautiful melody emanating from the instrument. Duo didn't know a thing about how to play an instrument but he couldn't deny that whatever Trowa was playing was beautiful –to say the least. With a couple of more movements of his fingers the song came to an end.

"That was beautiful" Quatre suddenly said. Duo cursed inwardly, the first thought in Duo's head was to leave before Trowa noticed them. Afraid that the boy would get mad at them because as far as Duo knew, no one was aware of Trowa's musical talent and maybe he wanted to keep it that way.

Trowa opened his eyes and smiled at them. "You're being too generous" he whispered softly.

"No. Believe me when I say that. It was beautiful." Quatre stepped closer to the tall boy. He closed his left hand and place it on his chest just above his heart.

"Believe him" Duo said from behind, "He plays the violin and he knows a lot about music."

Trowa shifted his gaze to Quatre, "You play the violin?" he asked him. Quatre blushed a bit and nodded. "Since I was little. I've always loved music" he said shyly.

"Well, I'd love to hear you play one day." The taller boy smiled.

Quatre giggled. Duo looked at him, he could tell that his friend was nervous. Clearly the melody had touched Quatre more deeply than him. He had always been perceptive –above average. Duo joked about it and said his friend had some sort of sixth sense.

"Maybe we should get going" Duo suggested putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, "We don't want to miss lunch, buddy."

"Going? Where?" Trowa asked curiously.

"Well, we were looking for a place to have lunch when we heard your music. We don't want to bother you, you know?"

Trowa smiled gently, "You don't bother me."

Quatre turned around and looked at his friend. Duo saw the subtle plea in his eyes. He wanted to stay. Duo sighed.

"So...can we have lunch here...with you?"

"Sure" Trowa smiled.

From that day on they had lunch on the emergency staircase with Trowa. Contrary to what Duo expected the tall boy was great company, not very talkative but funny at times –always gentle and polite.

Occasionally he and Quatre would engage in long talks about music, composers, musical pieces, stuff Duo didn't understand or had the knowledge of. But these moments gave Duo the chance to watch their interaction -he saw the way they looked at each other. Even a blind man could see that there was a growing attraction between them.

Some weeks passed since they started their now traditional three person lunch break in the emergency staircase. "Sooo..." An impish smile on appeared on Duo's lips, "You and Trowa..."

Quatre stopped on his tracks, they were on their first break and returning to their classroom from the library. "What?!" he was blushing now, looking at Duo with a caught off guard expression on his face.

Duo's smile grew wider "You know buddy." He leaned and put his face closer to Quatre's "I'm also there with you two having lunch. I see the way you look at him." he whispered.

Quatre flinched from his friend, blushing furiously. Duo straightened and crossed his arms smiling mischievously. The bell rang signaling the end of the break. Quatre quickly turned around and headed back to their classroom.

"Hurry Duo, you don't want to be late for class!" he said quickly.

Duo stood watching his friend run away from him.  _Saved by the bell_  he thought and ran after him.

The school day ended, the wind was blowing softly making the trees that decorated the path sway in a gentle motion. Trowa walked to the entrance, it was empty now. All students had already been picked up either by their parents or by their chauffeurs. He saw a lonely figure leaning against one of the columns on the entry. He approached and talked to him.

"Long day?" He asked.

Heero turned around and looked at his friend. "You have no idea."

Trowa frowned, "Where's your ride?" He asked.

Heero sighed deeply, "I didn't feel like going home today."

"Come, you're staying with me tonight." He patted his friend on the shoulder.

Heero smiled gently "Thanks man."

Both boys started walking uptown going to Trowa's home when they saw a black car parking on the school's entrance. They turned to look and saw two boys coming out of the school, one was blonde and the other had a long chestnut braid. The blond one waved at the other and got into the car. As the car pulled out the braided boy started walking but headed downtown.

Heero and Trowa turned around and resume their walk.

"I've seen you." Heero said, looking at his friend. Trowa looked at him puzzled. "Having lunch with those two on the emergency stairs of the school's warehouse"

Trowa smiled, "Getting jealous Yuy?" He teased.

Heero snorted, "The boy with the braid, that's the one who's on a scholarship?"

Trowa nodded.

Heero raised his eyebrow, "No wonder he sticks to Quatre like that."

Trowa frowned at Heero's statement. "If you're suggesting that  _Duo_ sticks to Quatre because of his money you're wrong my friend. He brings his own lunch every day and won't let Quatre pay for him in the cafeteria. Besides they've been friends since they were kids."

Heero looked at friend surprised, not only by what he had just said about Duo but also by the way his friend had defended him. If the boy made such a good impression on Trowa there had to be a good reason.

"You should have lunch with us tomorrow." Trowa suggested.

Heero smiled a bit. "Should I?"

Trowa smiled. "I'm sure you'll like them."

Both boys remained silent all the way. When they got to Trowa's house he set an inflatable mattress and blankets there for Heero to sleep in his room. After dinner Heero took a shower, Trowa lent him a t-shirt and sweatpants to change -they wore same size clothing. When Heero left the bathroom refreshed, he sat down on the couch that was in the middle of Trowa's room.

"So, what was this time?" Trowa asked. He was lying on his bed wearing his pajamas and with the remote control on his hand surfing channels on the TV.

Heero stood up and went to his backpack, he opened and took a manila envelope. He tossed it to Trowa and went back to sunk on the couch. Trowa took it and pulled the papers from inside.

"Since yesterday I'm enrolled in a University I don't want to go and in a career I didn't choose." Heero said, covering his forehead with his hand and softly massaging, trying to ease the headache that was coming.

"Harvard School of Business?"

Heero nodded, his hand still on his forehead.

"Jesus Heero, this is...When did you find out?"

"Today." He lifted his head and looked at his friend, "During lunch, father came and gave me the great news." He said and threw his head back.

Trowa put the papers back into the envelope and placed it on the nightstand next to his bed.

"What about NYC? The Art Program?"

Heero snickered, "That's the beauty of all this, I fucking made it!"

"They accepted you?" Trowa said surprised, "When?!"

Heero stayed still on the couch, his hand was back on his forehead partially covering his closed eyes. "I sent my application with some samples of my work last month. I got their letter last week saying that they will be more than happy to have a student with my talent in their art program..."

Trowa sat silently on his bed staring at his troubled friend.

"You know what I'm going to say."

"I know" Heero replied, "That is my life and my choice, well don't forget to tell that to my mother and Relena too!" Heero said angrily fluttering his hands in the air.

Trowa's eyes opened. "What! Don't tell me they still..." he trailed off.

Heero suddenly sat, covering his face with both hands in frustration and nodded.

"Fuck Heero"

Heero sighed and stood up. "Can...can we not talk about this anymore?" He begged to his friend. Trowa nodded and turned off the TV. Heero walked to the inflatable mattress and sat down, it was late and they had school the next morning.

"Is tomorrow's lunch still on?" He asked.

"Midday. Emergency Stairs. It's a date." Trowa winked and smiled.

Heero laughed. "Good night Trowa" He laid on the mattress, staring at the ceiling.

"Good night Heero"

Morning came, Duo finished his breakfast and kissed Sister Helen goodbye. As he walked out the front door he waved at Father Maxwell who was sitting in the front porch of the orphanage reading. He walk up the street, humming a melody. When he arrived at school he stood at the gates waiting for his friend. He watched an endless parade of expensive cars pass in front of him when he finally spotted Quatre's car.

A tall man with dark hair got down but before he could go and open the passenger's seat Quatre opened the door and got down.

"Thanks Rashid. I'll see you later."

"Yes master Quatre" The man looked at Duo and nodded. Duo smiled and waved at him. Quatre closed the door and hurried to his friend. They both greeted each other and got in.

"Winter is coming." Quatre said, looking at the line of trees that were along the path that lead to the school. Their leaves had dried and now covered the dried grass creating a yellow landscape.

"Yeah" Duo answered, "Can't wait for the snow to come." He looked at Quatre and winked. Quatre chuckled at his friend's comment, he knew Duo was expecting the season's holydays.

When they got into the school's building first they headed to Duo's locker. He took his Calculus books and went with Quatre to fetch his. They walked down the hallway and as they were about to climb the stairs Duo spoke.

"You know, you never answered my question yesterday...about you and Tro-" Before Duo could finish Quatre run up the stairs and turned around.

"We're going to be late!" He yelled, climbing the last step backwards he failed to see the boy who was coming down from the side. Quatre's back bumped with the boy's chest. He turned around to apologize when a hand pushed him on the chest and sent him flying to the floor.

"Watch your step idiot!"

Quatre landed on his ass with a loud whimper. Duo rushed to his friend's side and kneeled. Checking that Quatre was all right Duo turned his head to see the asshole that had just pushed his friend like that.

Everyone went quiet. Standing there looking at them with a scowl was Heero Yuy, his arms crossed over his chest. Behind him, coming down the stairs was Trowa. The boy stood still behind Heero when he saw them.

"Why did you do that?" Duo asked, his eyes flaring.

Heero snorted, he didn't have to answer to anyone. Duo was beyond angry, he was furious. He was sick and tired of the other boy's attitude and what he did was the last straw. In a second Duo was up and walking towards Heero. He stopped in front of him, only a few inches separating their bodies.

"You are an asshole!" He growled.

Everyone gasped. Some students had their mouth open in surprise, others managed to cover them with their mouths. Heero's eyes widened for a second and then he returned the glare that Duo was giving him. They looked at each other, daring the other to look away.

"What did you say?" He hissed.

He challenged Heero by getting closer to him, his chest touching the other boy's crossed arms, their faces only inches apart.

"You are an asshole."

At that exact moment Duo realized he wasn't afraid, even though Heero was much taller than him. He had fought with and knocked out kids much bigger than him when he was living in the street with Solo. Compared to them Heero was just a rich boy trying to play tough.

When Heero moved his arms Duo got ready, if this jerk wanted a fight he was going to get a fight.

"Is everything right boys?" Came the voice from behind.

Coach Merquise walked down the stairs and stood next to the two students who were still glaring daggers at each other.

"Boys!" He raised his voice. Both students turned their heads and looked at the teacher. "Bell's about to ring, go to your classrooms...now!" His tone dead serious. He wasn't stupid, he knew that something happened.

Trowa came and put his arm around Heero's shoulders, guiding him to their classroom. As he was turning around Heero lowered his head and looked at Duo straight in the eyes, their gazes locked for only a second.

As Heero walked away Duo kept on glaring at him, a defiant look in his eyes. He subtly raised his hand, slowly flipped his middle finger at Heero and smiled. The smile he had used when he was on the streets. Even his older brother had been afraid of it because it meant you were as good as dead.

The bell rang and everyone rushed to their respective classrooms. Duo turned and went to where Quatre was. He was still sitting on the floor, gaping at him and with a scared looked in his eyes.

"My God Duo, what did you just do?"

The morning went on without any other incident. Duo and Quatre avoided Heero and Quatre evaded talking about what happened but Duo could feel the tension on his friend. At lunchtime as usual Duo and Quatre went to their spot in the emergency stairs. Trowa was already there waiting for them.

Like Quatre he didn't say a word about what happened early in the morning but Duo saw that from time to time Trowa looked at him from the corner of his eye. Each time a small smile crawled up on his lips, as if something amused him.

School day came to an end, before going out of the building Heero took his cellphone and called his home.

" _Yuy residence."_  A female voice answered.

"Is my father still there?" Heero asked briskly.

" _No sir, he left this morning after you went out for school."_

"Good."

He hanged and put his cellphone into his pocket and quickly stormed out of the school. He went through the front gates, some of the students stared at him, he paid no attention them. He knew what they were talking about.

Hours later Heero stepped out of his bedroom's shower. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a t-shirt, his hair was damp and unbrushed. He threw the towels into de laundry basket and walked to the large window and sat on the window sill, it was big enough to fit a mattress in it. When he was feeling troubled and couldn't sleep he sat there, thinking, trying to figure things out.

He put his head against the glass and sighed. All day long he couldn't take out of his mind Duo's eyes. They reminded him of the only person in his life who had looked at him in the same way Duo did today.

He bent his legs raising his knees until they were against his chest and put his arms around them. He could feel the memories flooding his mind and the tears filling his eyes. He lowered his head to rest his forehead on his knees and shivered.

"Seishi..." He whispered and with a loud sob he started to cry.

The next morning Duo woke up, he rubbed his sleepy eyes with his hands and looked to the clock on his bedside table. He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so he stretched his hand and turned the alarm off. He got up and went to the bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth and change into his school uniform.

It was still early so he went back to bed and sat, staring at nothing. He covered his face with his hands and silently waited for Sister Helen to call him for breakfast. He knew that yesterday he had crossed a line and today he was going to face the consequences. He didn't know how much time he spent sitting like that when he heard the nun calling him.

"Duo, breakfast's ready" He took his bag and went downstairs. He sat at the table and ate silently.

"Duo, honey, are you all right?" Sister Helen asked, a concerned tone in her voice.

Duo got up from the table and gave the nun his best smile. "It's nothing Sis." He kissed her on the cheek and left. When he arrived at school he stood in his usual place outside the gates waiting for Quatre's car to arrive. Five minutes later he saw the black BMW parking and his friend coming out of it.

"Hi Duo." His friend shyly greeted him.

"Hey buddy."

They stood there like two strangers in an awkward silence. And that's when the anger Duo had felt the day before came back. He had survived abandonment, the streets, hunger, cold, even the fever that took his brother's life for Christ's sake, why should he be afraid of a spoiled, rich boy.

"You know, fuck this...fuck everyone!" Duo spat angrily. He turned around and walked through the entrance quickly, Quatre was behind following him. He went straight to his locker and opened it. He knew exactly what he was going to find inside.

A red card.

He frowned, took the red card and slammed the locker door. He turned around and almost knocked down Quatre who was standing behind him.

"Please Duo don't" His friend begged him.

Duo ignored him and hurried to where he knew Heero's locker was. As he walked several students turned and looked at him, still gossiping about the events of the previous days. Some even pointed and gapped at the red card Duo had in his hand.

As Heero closed the door of his locker he saw Trowa's eyes widen in surprise. He turned around and barely had time see Duo coming as something hit him on his forehead. He managed to catch it before it fell on the floor and saw that it was a red crumpled paper.

"If you think you scare me with that red card shit, you're an idiot!" Duo spat.

Heero stared at Duo surprised. Before he could say anything Duo flipped off Heero with both hands and turned around leaving an astonished Heero behind.

"Well. That was...different." Trowa commented.

"Yeah" Heero whispered and looked at the crumpled card in his hand. Definitely Duo was something different.


End file.
